


Ada, Tesla and Turing 三貓成行

by Konalia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konalia/pseuds/Konalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這裡會有貓咪，賭注和禮物</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ada, Tesla and Turing 三貓成行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ada, Tesla and Turing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218388) by [TheGoodDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/pseuds/TheGoodDoctor). 



> A Chinese Translation Version of the Fanfic "Ada, Tesla and Turing" written by TheGoodDoctor
> 
> Translated by Konalia (Clover)
> 
> Thank you so much for dear TheGoodDoctor to allow me to translate her cute fanfic.
> 
> I'm merely a translator, all credit of the work go to the Author.
> 
> Also post in 随缘居 (http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-185623-1-1.html)

“你欠我錢喔。” Eve在踏進Q-支部的那一刻好心情的說道，Tanner緊隨在她的高跟鞋之後。兩人笑容的弧度都超過了Q會喜歡的程度。他嘆了口氣。  
“因為什麼？” Eve一直等到Q把他寫滿代碼的視窗最小化並完全而向著他們前都沒有再說下去。“來吧，你顯然想要告訴我你是如何比我們這些凡人更為優越想得要命。”  
Eve翻了個白眼。 “沒必要這麼氣憤。” 她停頓了一下以達至更為戲劇性的效果。“Bond回來了。”  
Q突然覺得嘴很幹。 “真的嗎。” 他總算勉強能這麼應道 。“非常好。” 而在Q內心正陷入恐慌。並不是每一天都能聽到你已經放棄希望的迷戀對象會得意洋洋的凱旋回歸。  
“他會作為007回來的，當然，在計劃和其他所有都已經重新恢復的情況下。” Bill溫和友好地說道。“Q-支部肯定還未夠時間看到他的全部。” 他把那份夾在他的手臂下的文件拿出來。 “我來這裡的真正目的是要拿這個給你簽名；Eve只是順道一起過來。”  
“謝謝你，Bill。” Q嘆了口氣，接下了那一疊文件。 “以健康與安全之名我們到底須要殺死多少棵樹？”  
“習慣它吧。” Eve說，整個過於興奮。 “畢竟，Bond又回來了。” 她跟著Bill走出支部，又回過頭來喊道，“別忘了我的錢！”  
Q抗拒著想要把自己一頭陷進辦公桌上，直到他永遠都不再需要應付Eve或是Bond的衝動。

 

“停下。”  
Bond聽從指令。  
Q再敲下幾個按鍵。“你可以進來了。”  
“陛下。” Bond邊走向辦公桌邊乾巴巴的說道。  
“007，” Q驚訝的說，抬頭看去。“你回來了。”  
“我得到可靠的消息說你已經知道這件事。又或者你也許為了你的貓已經逃避與人類有任何接觸了。” Bond愉快地說道。  
“我的貓不會弄壞我給牠們做的極為昂貴的玩具，亦不會申請要延長的假期，然後在好幾個月後再悠然的逛蕩回來並帶著，可以肯定地，我會為他們做些什麼的深切期望。” Q立刻這麼回應道。  
“好了，這個現在要說道無止無盡了。再說，我可是帶了禮物來讓你高興的。” Bond從身後取出了一個灰色的大盒，Q很快的就辨認出那是什麼。  
“我看不出一個貓提箱 – 哦。” Q沒有繼續說下去，因為Bond打開門然後一隻巨大的，白色的長毛貓走了出來，因Q支部的條形照明燈而眨著眼睛。 “哪裡 ─ ？”  
“Blofeld。” Bond只是說。 “不能就這樣把牠丟棄在哪裡讓牠死去。”  
“牠？” Q嘟嚷著，小心翼翼地伸出手。  
“我之前光顧著逼近到來的爆炸。”  
“嗯。” Q。他努力維持著讓自己面無表情，但是當貓用頭輕輕碰撞著他的手並開始發出呼嚕聲時他還是露出了一個燦爛的笑容。Bond覺得像是太陽剛剛才升起來。  
“牠大概餓了。安全屋並沒有太多貓糧。”  
Q讓貓安坐在他的腿上。“謝謝你，007。”他抬頭，面帶微笑。“把這個交給Eve，可以嗎？”  
“你的願望就是我的指令。” Bond說道，把Q交給他的紙條收好，微微點了點頭後離開了。  
他剛離開Q-支部就佈滿了竊竊私語聲，直到Q大聲的說道，“夠了，孩子們。還有工作要完成哩。”  
“由一個正抱著一隻超級大反派的貓的男人說出來。” R咯咯笑著，邊整理她的頭巾邊緣邊把他的杯子放到他的書桌邊上。“我們已經適當地調整了賭盤；撫摸一隻白貓讓現在賭你會成為下一個超級大反派的賠率到達三比一了。”

 

來自：M  
收件者：  
主題：擔憂  
Q從Bond那裡拿到一隻白貓。會在工作時撫摸牠。賭盤做了調整。 M-支部的員工越來越不願意去Q-支部。

來自：Tanner  
收件者：M  
主題：但長官我快要贏得這次與Moneypenny的賭約了  
長官，  
會跟小兵團(minions)商量。不太清楚我們能做到多少，因為把貓拿走這件事可能會是那最後一根稻草。有理由相信前任貓主不會對他產生影響，但我們會盡我們所能。

來自：M  
收件者：  
主題：你不明白我有過敏症  
難道他就不能養在家裡嗎？

 

“Q。”  
“Bond。” Q誇張地將他的椅子轉過來對上特工。 “不，Ada，下來。”  
James轉身剛好看見貓從儲藏櫃跳下並降落到他的肩膀上。“Ada？” 他平靜地問道。  
“Lovelace。第一位電腦程式設計師以及我們所有人的英雄。” Ada像是一團奇異的圍巾般環繞在Bond的脖子上並軟軟地喵喵叫著。 “她一定很喜歡你。”  
“我救了她。按照約定她必須喜歡我。”  
“跟平常的Bond女郎不太相像，我得承認。” Q柔柔地笑著看著一條蓬鬆的尾巴輕拂在特工殺手的臉上，Ada在James撫摸上貓咪耳朵後方的凹位時發出響亮的呼嚕聲。 “我還以為比起貓咪你會跟Swann醫生在一起。”  
Bond變得面無表情。“我們都有著期望。 Q。”  
只留下這一句話，Bond飛快的轉身，迅速地把貓拿下來並大步走出房間。他推開了一臉愕然的Tanner然後失去影蹤。Bill給了他一個感覺上帶著點同情的微笑後邁步進來，蹲下身把手伸向Ada。貓咪好奇地嗅著他的味道。 “是的，我聞起來像拉布拉多，對不對？” Q咧嘴笑了起來。Bill抬眼看著他。“我恐怕，我是帶著壞消息過來的。小Ada不能留在MI6，但你可以留著她。她是你的了。”  
R撅起嘴。 “噢，寶貝。” Tanner有點驚訝地看向她而這位認真的黑客轉回到屏幕上，紅著臉並假裝她並沒有在偷聽。  
Tanner和Q很難得地玩鬧般的相視一笑。 Q嘆了口氣。 “好吧。跟親切的黑客們說再見然後你就可以見到Turing 和Tesla了。”

 

Q正看著Tesla和Ada繞著廚房蹦跳，而Turing 則安睡在他旁邊時聽到了一下敲門聲。他的安全裝置全都沒有被觸發，因此那必定是一位他認識的MI6高層員工。他從貓眼中看了看，然後轉身將背抵在門上。  
Bond。  
Q深深的吸著氣。控制好你的迷戀，Q。你能做得更好。 Q突然浮現出一個，James靠在門框上，勾著唇說著一些像是70年代的色情明星會用的肉麻又老套的搭訕台詞，在這裡告訴Q他是多麼 –  
Q禁止了自己繼續想下去。他吸一口氣，打開門並說道，平淡無波地，“007。”  
“軍需官。” James笑看著比平常更為衣冠不整的程式設計師，蓬鬆淩亂的捲髮和幾乎要從他肩膀完全滑落下來的開襟毛衣。他壓下想要把圍繞著那個單薄身影的毛線拉扯得更開並把Q拉近他的衝動。 “我想看看Ada是否適應她的新家。”  
Q以向後退開並走向他的廚房作為無聲的進入邀請。他按下水壺上的開關，轉身剛好就看到James蹲下身撫摸貓咪們時，因這動作而展示出的最為好看的背影。 Q清清喉嚨。 “小心一點Tesla，他可以變得非常凶狠。茶還是咖啡？”  
“咖啡。” Bond咕噥道，Turing把她的頭推到特工的手掌下，而Ada跳到他的頭上去。  
“你得習慣那會變成一個晨叫服務。” Q說。  
“也許我會的。” James說道，讓Q臉紅起來。他們總是一直斷斷續續地互相調情。沒有人知道他們到底有多認真。  
“你的咖啡。”  
“就如我所喜歡的。” James在喝了一口後說道，但他的眼睛一直都定在Q身上  
“你是下定了決心來讓我臉紅的，Bond。我才不要接受這樣的對待。” Q堅決的說道。  
“恰恰相反，我親愛的。(Au contraire, mon cher) 我是為了貓咪而來這裡的。”  
儘管，他最終仍然留下來看了一套電影，並在沙發上睡著了。 Q很好奇想要知道為什麼Bond偏偏決定要把他那任務後的亢奮感花在Q和他的貓身上，但拒絕從裡面解讀出其他東西。

 

電話鈴聲把Q嚇得掉到地上並進入警戒。他一手摸索著他的電話另一手則搜尋著他的眼鏡，不知怎麼的竟然可以在接通來電的同時亦恢復了他的視力。  
“Q。”  
“這是Tanner。不好意思吵醒你，但我們失去了Bond的蹤跡。”  
Q聽見自己說出 “他就在我的沙發上。” 並立即為此感到後悔。  
Bill，最好的就是，很少會作出什麼反應。 “可以讓他聽電話嗎，謝謝？”  
“是的。” James已經出現在房門口所以Q只是把設備朝他的頭拋過去又再次閉上了眼睛。  
“Bill。”  
“James。” Bill的聲音聽起來有一點疲憊但又隱隱帶著笑意。 “有事情發生了，M要見你。” 一陣靜默。James知道之後會是什麼。 “我們不會介意襯衫是不是你的。你剛贏得了一天 可怕的開襟毛衣日。”  
“謝謝你，Tanner。”  
“說真的，我需要送上我的祝賀嗎？” Bill現在已經變成了大笑。  
“再見，Tanner。”

 

“就因為Ada最喜歡的是我，你也不用像貓咪般斤斤計較 (catty)。”  
“天呀，007，我沒有。” Q笑著說。  
“我知道我很完咪 (purrfect)。” James低聲哮道，而Q重重地吞咽了一口。  
“真是可怕。” 他設法這麼應道。  
“你只是不懂欣賞 – 啊！” 傳出槍聲和Bond的咒罵聲。 “受到攻擊。請求醫療救助。”  
情況一定非常糟糕。 “James？James，保持通話。R！” 他大聲喊道而R拼命地朝她的耳機尖叫著發出命令。Eve緊握著他的肩膀，另一手掩著嘴巴。 “James！”  
“沒事的，Q，冷靜下來。” James平靜地說道，但他的呼吸聲急速而不穩。  
“你不能死。”  
“我不會死的。”  
“我不會讓你死的。”  
“我不會死。” James聽起來變得更為絕望。“我不會死！”

 

Ada被允許進入醫療部並睡在James的胸口上。更準確地說，Q把貓帶進來而Tanner瞪向每一個甚至只是看起來可能想要反對的人。 Q緊握著那隻磨損，長滿老繭的手，並且是在他睜開眼睛時第一個出現在那裡的人。  
“有多久 – ？”  
“一天。”  
“唔。” James舉起一隻手輕撫著Ada。  
“我們抓到了壞人。”  
James笑了。 “幹得好，羅賓，我們又再一次拯救了世界。”  
Q突然哭了起來。James把他的頭按到他的胸口上，貼著貓咪，讓他繼續哭。  
“我差點就要失去你了，我不能失去你。” Q啜泣著。  
James哼喃著一點愛語，並在他的髮頂上印下一個輕柔的吻。 “我沒死。我不會死。”

 

他們在晚餐後回來，像那些更為年輕也沒有那麼傷痕累累的人們般咯咯笑著。 Q在門前摸出他的鑰匙，然後停了下來。  
“你會想要 – ？”  
“喝杯咖啡？” Bond笑了。 “我要加一勺暗示，謝謝。”  
Q笑看著他。

 

Q抓起電話。 “Q。”  
“早安。” Eve歡快地問道。“007又是在你那裡嗎？”  
Q把手機丟到James的頭上。 “嗷。早安，Moneypenny小姐。”  
“......接得還真快。” Eve狐疑地說道。“你們兩人 – ？”  
“是的。有什麼事情嗎？” James邊聽著Eve尖叫邊笑看著Q。  
“Bill！好消息！給我20鎊。”  
“......這聽起來並不像是一個好消息。” 能聽到從遠處傳來Bill的聲音。“如果你找不到007我們可以叫003來執行這個任務。”  
“哦，我們會的。他正忙著哩。” Eve掛斷了電話而James把手機丟到他床頭旁邊的桌子。  
“就如那位女士所說的。” James溫柔地笑看著Q，沐浴在早晨的陽光下笑得像個小天使。  
James撐起上身在那柔軟的嘴唇上印下一吻 – 頭頂的的座位隨即被Ada佔領，喵喵叫喚要求著她的早餐。  
“她是從她的前主人學會這個的吧。” James說道，聲音被遮擋在嘴前的尾巴而顯得含糊不清。  
“哦，不。” Q大笑著，儘管頭髮亂翹。 “她全都是從你那裡學到的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 貓咪們的名字來源：
> 
> Ada - 愛達•勒芙蕾絲 (Ada Lovelace)，文中會有詳細說明就不在這裡說啦  
> Tesla - 尼古拉·特斯拉 (Nikola Tesla)，設計了現代交流電力系統的天才科學家  
> Turing - 艾倫•圖靈 (Alan Turing)，電腦科學之父
> 
>  
> 
> 完咪(purrfect) - 作者將perfect轉成purrfect，purr即是貓咪發出呼嚕聲，所以我就把 完美 轉成 完咪 啦


End file.
